1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of tracking a position of an eye and a medical head lamp using the same, and more particularly, to a method of tracking a position of an eye which is able to illuminate a dark diseased part or a desired part by adjusting a lighting direction of a lamp based on positions of the physician's eyes without the direct manual operation of a head lamp when the physician medically examines and treats a patient, and a medical head lamp using the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a head lamp has been used in the fields of mining, medicine, and particularly surgery. Typically, the head lamp is attached to a head band, a hat or a helmet.
Such a head lamp has an advantage in that a region at which a user wearing the head lamp looks can be illuminated without using a fixed floodlight or a portable lamp.
In particular, when the head lamp is used for medical service, that is, when a physician observes and operates on a diseased part, a desired part is brightly illuminated so that the medical procedure can be practiced more easily.
However, the medical head lamp is fixed on the head regardless of the direction of the physician's gaze. Therefore, when a position of the head lamp has to be adjusted during surgery, a nurse rather than an operating physician manually adjusts the direction of the head lamp worn on the head of the physician so as to prevent the patient from being contaminated.
Here, when the physician adjusts the head lamp mounted on his head himself, it is possible to place the head lamp at a desired position of the head more quickly and accurately, but surgical tools such as surgical gloves may be contaminated.